Ironsides
by JessaBaby1313
Summary: Bjorn returns and finds an old friend who has blossomed into a fine young shieldmaiden. A bet, a drunken night and his own indecision leads to hurt feelings and a tangled web between him and the many women he is involved with… (Bjorn X OC) Story follows the plot of the show, beginning in S2E4 (Oneshot-ish)


**SEASON 2 SPOILER ALERT**

 _Updated: 03/7/2018_

 **Rating: M for sexual content, later violence and mature themes.**

 **Story Discription: Bjorn returns and finds an old friend who has blossomed into a fine young shieldmaiden. A bet, a drunken night and his own indecision leads to hurt feelings and a tangled web between him and the many women he is involved with… (Bjorn X OC) Story follows the plot of the show, beginning in S2E4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vikings nor do i claim to be historically accurately portraying them.**

Our Story Starts in Season 2 Episode 4 after Bjorn's return.

Chapter 1

 _Song Suggestion: " I Never Woke Up In Handcuffs Before" by Hans Zimmer_

Hravan was born in the hills above Kattegat, on a dark winter's night, thereby as they say in the old tongue, she was a raven child, whelped of frost and furs and grown strong in the coldest of times. Her mother's breath died as hers began and so she grew old with only her father and village to care for her. She was not troubled by this, she was a loud child who had many friends and did not understand what it meant to be lonely. The farmers around their home oft took care of her when the men would raid and her father would be away. She had no trouble growing strong and wealthy with the riches of a good and simple life. And so it was despite her upbringing in the dark quiet hills the shieldmaiden was accustomed to the din of the great hall of Kattegat...

Gaze fuzzy and eyes crinkled at the corners Hravan let out an uncharacteristically vocal laugh and pushed Torstein a pace away from her, the man was as friendly as they came and he was also just as humorous. Perhaps a bit overwhelming when you were nearly drunk and the man made jokes about your tits. The whole great hall seemed to have heard the joke and she narrowed her violent blue eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"It would be you who noticed Torstein." she accused, "perhaps next time we battle you will kill more men and find more glory if you are looking where your sword points and not at my tits" she backed away from him again and leaned against the wall, between the four men in their circle of friends. Torstein put up his hands in jest and tilted on ear towards the ground to say he did not care.

"Torstein has no problem knowing where his swords go!" spat Flaknir his chuckle mirthful as he tipped back a cup of ale and drained it as did Rollo beside him. Hravan shrugged her shoulders and drank her own fill in agreement, she could not dispute Torstein's vast love life, the man was involved everywhere and committed nowhere. Something she couldn't condone nor condemn, though she thought it funny the bright eyed man never took a wife since he obviously enjoyed bedroom games so much.

"Want more Hravan?" Rollo motioned to her horn and raised his own empty one. Truthfully she should not drink anymore if she wanted to wake well tomorrow, but she nodded anyways.

"Aye, but i'll be back, i'm going to fill my own cup and yours, you'd manage to spill 'alf of it before you even get back."

"You wound me" he accused.

"You're more drunk than he is, he's twice your size and drank half as much as you" Torstein, further gone than any of them, chimed in swaying on his feet. She shot him a look.

"I'll bet you a silver coin i won't spill a single drop all tonight and i'll drink just as much as any of you" she made a grab for Rollo's cup and he pulled it away and out of her reach.

"Now that's a bet i can partake in, i'll throw in two silvers." Rollo tipped the cup and made to poor the last few remaining drops of ale on her head.

"Aye, if you lose we'll split the winnings?" Torstein asked, already reaching into his pockets for the silver as she avoided the raining drops of amber liquid.

"Naye, whoever truly drinks the most gets the winnings" Flaknir held up three coins and grabbed Rollo's cup and handed Hravan both his and Rollo's with a wink.

She jutted out her chin at them.

"All of you? What is it, You boys don't trust me? 'Fraid i'll piss in your wine and spill your ale?" she took both the horns and made to leave.

"You and your foul mouth!" Torstein brayed, nose crinkling as he jeered while she walked past him. Deliberately ignoring the comment she made to slide close enough so her hair slid past his nose. She could feel the eyes of her four companions boring into her as she walked away towards the back of the great hall.

It was sometimes odd to be the only female companion amongst the friends, but on nights like tonight, when spirits were high and drink was to be found, she enjoyed the flattery and flirting that ensued. Though she meant nothing by it. Truthfully, she would have done anything to have another shield maiden, a companion, or sister,or even a mother figure in her life.

With the thought her stare turned towards the main table, where Lagertha, the ex wife of earl Ragnor Lothbrock was currently seated next to her ex husband and his new wife Aslaug. Many years ago Lagertha had lived on the farm across the way from Hravan's own, Lagertha had not spent much time with her due to her own daughter Gyda, but the little time Hravan had been able to spend with the shieldmaiden, she had learned much. They had sparred maybe three or four times, but to Hravan it had meant the world to have the battle worn woman teach her even just a few things. It had indeed spurred her interest.

It was an unexpected shock that Hravan's part time teacher had appeared again after these many years. Lagertha, now an Earl herself had returned to Kattegat and retaken it with help from the also recently returned from raiding Ragnor. Side by side they had taken Kattegat back from the red headed man Jorl borg who had attacked Kattegat from the sea.

As if the memory had rekindled some ghost of the past, she touched the new scar that cascaded from the back of her hairline, around the top of her shoulder and down towards her collarbone like a snake. It was a nasty scar and she had received it in exchange for her life fighting alongside Lagertha to take their home back. Only Kattegat was not Lagertha's home, and something in the other woman's demeanor and eyes told Hravan that the other would soon return to where ever she had come from.

Hravan filled the horns and made her way back through the throng of dancing people to where her companions were waiting for her. Along the way Floki bounded past with his blonde companion, shrieking loudly, lifting his cup in some toast or oath. Children laughed and played around their legs as he danced madly, and many adults joined in, dancing and raising their own glasses. The sight of home and friends made her break out a true smile as she approached the men.

Several people had joined their throng of people, first to catch her eye was Ragnor and another incredibly tall blonde she did not know, but she turned from them to present Rollo and Flaknir with their horns.

"Not a drop spilled" she promised and they clinked their cups together and all drank.

"Hravan, have you met my nephew?" The question caught her off guard, she had expected a jest or a comment about her drinking too little, anything but a question such as that.

"Of course i have? Which one? Those boys are always running about and playing" she retorted wondering just how drunk Rollo was at that instance.

Torstein snorted and she for the second time that night shot the rosy cheeked blond a look.

"You do a lot of running about and playing Bjorn?"

She turned to see who it was Torstein spoke too, only to have to raise her chin to meet the gaze of the new comer. She knew that name.

She knew him.

Something in the eyes, the way he held his mouth, he was very familiar to her. She of course had many memories of a little boy by that name, but this was scarcely the Bjorn she knew and had grown up with. This was a man, a warrior, a viking.

"Bjorn?" she questioned letting the drink rule her actions as she leaned in a little, letting the confusion cross her face. It was definitely him, big ears and all. She wondered if he would even remember her, flashes of them as children running in the woods or fighting with fake tree limb swords in the water near their homes crossed her mind. He had been small then, she had always been taller than him and stronger than him. Now she did not think that was the case. He took after the blood of Odin their family line claimed.

"Poor fellow has barely grown or changed since we saw him, real shame" Flaknir chided, mocking what they were all thinking. Flaknir's his curly hair and short cropped red beard bobbing and wagging as he laughed at himself.

"I hear there's a drinking bet, but i have to ask you if i can join?" Bjorn asked, his blue eyes glancing nonchalantly from her to Rollo.

"Now she knows, you're in if you have the silver." Rollo motioned to Bjorn's belt where his purse hung.

"We have all had several cups to drink already, how many have you had?" Rollo leaned over as if to look in Bjorn's cup.

"Is he even drinking ale? Most likely it's milk, the Bjorn i knew couldn't hold his ale very well" Terstain smirked and Ragnor nodded and chuckled deeply in agreement.

"He's had enough to compete," his father vouched for him eyes flashing, "but not enough." Ragnor's smile was cocky and Bjorn matched it, like father like son, then downed his ale.

"I'll keep up, I promise."

Rollo clapped him on the back and the sound it made was solid.

"Come, we should all get something to eat if we're going to continue this much longer." Ragnor motioned for them to head for the tables as a second round of food was being brought out by the servants.

Hravan made to follow Flaknir and Torstain to a far off table, but Ragnor stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Come, sit with us, it would be nice to have the distraction."

Hravan hesitated a moment, looking to the great table and the table beside it where Ragnor's family sat. It was clear that Ragnor was the one hoping she would be a distraction, not those seated with him. Aslaug was as confident as a man in her own way, sitting straight and proud with king Horik across from her. Even the comfort of the familiar face of Rollo was dimmed by the sight of Siggy beside him, but still Hravan's following footsteps were hesitant.

She took an empty seat at the south side of the table, gathering her food and realizing with some hesitation just how much the drink was affecting her. The table was full of important whispers and she felt her skin crawl with the weight of important secrets and other things she could not hear fully or understand.

Hravan may have looked like a woman now, but she did not understand these riddles and games played by earls, kings and queens. She was aware of her heritage, a simple fisherman and his daughter, fishing, sailing sweetly and singing shanty's was what she was good at. This table, full of war talk and allies and revenge felt heightened with the light of candles and Ragnor's ever watchful eyes. The man said little and saw everything, and once, in the few accessions he spoke, he looked directly at her. She had shied away from his blue eyes though she was not sure why she had felt afraid.

She thought to leave the table, feeling out of place.

Bjorn appeared then, two horns of ale in his hands over filled and sloshing onto the table as he and his drinks sat across from her. She watched interest piqued as he hungrily took food and began to eat. He did not seem worried about the dark talk of the table, or was he acting like he did not care. She picked at her pheasant and glanced at the scars on his hands and slowly up to his face.

He had a strong jaw, it was one of his more noticeable features, along with the hair on his head being uncut on the sides. It made him look young and she knew he was only a handful of moons younger than her, but to see him sitting there you would have thought by his size that he was much older. Reality of time was they both still had some growing to do, she was not yet 20 seasons passing old. But still Bjorn was one of the largest men in the room, his body hardened and shoulders broad.

"You keeping up with us?" He looked her in the eye, catching her watching him. To prove a point he picked up one of his mugs and gulped it down more then half way. Then pointed with his hand still round his mug towards her own.

"Don't fall behind," his voice was a quiet hush as to not disturb the rest of the table, but his gaze, much like his father's was fierce and competitive and very blue.

She scoffed quietly and took a drink.

"I'm surprised you remember me," she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and motioned to a servant to fill her cup again.

At the other end of the table Rollo and Ragnor laughed together, and the air lightened just a bit.

"Of course i remember you, you're the one who hit me in the back of my head with a fishing spade." He let a small smile lay across his lips as he spoke and it was like his eyes lit up.

She smiled back over the rim of her newly filled horn.

"You remember me for that? If all things?"

"Of course I do, it hurt!" He lifted his shoulders and put one hand up in mock defense. He was nicer when you got him talking, he relaxed, didn't look like he was nervous or trying to impress everyone. As it were she remembered Bjorn as one of the more serious children in the village, a tattle tale if anything didn't go right. If she was honest, her childhood self had been glad to see the grim little boy leave. Happy to do as she pleased and be the leader of the little group of farmers and fishing children, ignorant at the time it was just because she was the eldest.

"Of course I remember you best because you could swim like a fish, it made me angry that I could not keep up with you", his eyebrows rose as he spoke around a mouthful of food, his shoulders rolling back in a motion that tightened his shirt. He was very solid looking.

"You were slow, and you never liked to swim, you always complained about the water" she countered.

"It was cold and I raced you better on land."

"Better, but you did not win."

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her with a charming intensity.

"I'm already winning tonight." He finished of his horn and drank some of the second. She did her best to follow suit.

The conversation ebbed and flowed around the importance of Bjorn's fathers conversation. They would stop and listen about raiding and king Ecbert, though she understood very little, her mood becoming more and more affected by the fact she had not, and regretted not raiding with them this summer. And when Bjorn and her would speak again, of trivial things, she learned very little about Bjorn while he asked many things about Kattegat, his father and even at some points her. She was disappointed to tell him she had not gone raiding this year, or traveled across the sea with his father. To her surprise He only looked saddened for her and agreed that he too wished he could have gone to England.

Finally she asked what she had been thinking.

"Where have you been Bjorn? Where have your mother and you been living?" She wanted to ask so many things, but didn't know where to start, but knew she wanted to know him better. His jaw tightened for a moment and he sat up hands spread on the table as if he might leave. He hung over her for a moment too long and she looked up meeting that intense jade gaze of his. It was as though he'd given her all his attention and was absorbing every word that came out of her lips. Hravan had a gut feeling it wasn't because of what she'd said, the son of Ragnor was just that intense.

"We traveled far," he eased back into his seat like a great cat, body rigid and muscles tense, his eyes dilating as the candles flickered.

"My mother and I, we wondered for some time till we came to another Earl's land," he paused again a shadow passing over his face and something coiled like a snake and charred like smoke in his eyes.

"My mother, she married him, and there we have been ever since." His now sharp sea filled gaze traveled to hers and rested there as he finished off his mug of ale.

She was surprised to hear of Lagertha's remarrying, but didn't ask anything more, Bjorn was too serious about the conversation and she sensed that all the earlier flirtiness between them had left because of the topic at hand. So, she changed it.

"It was very good of your mother and you to come to our aide, we might have not defeated Jorl without you and your forces." She glanced at where Lagertha had sat years before at the right hand of Ragnor, before continuing to eat.

"I wanted to come, I wanted to see my father and the place where I grew up, I do not wish to leave Kattegat at all if I am i could not let my mother travel alone." The conversation was getting all to serious again.

Her eyebrows raised at him and she chewed her food thoughtfully, brushing her fingers against her thumb to remove crumbs from her hand.

"" _If_ you are honest? I believe you this time, but is that to say Bjorn, you are not always honest? She smiled letting it furrow her brow as she teased him.

He smiled back, but it was plain to her, just like in their youth, he did not like his honesty questioned.

He finally spoke after eyeing the wall past her for a time.

"I find there are moments men must be dishonest," he knitted his brow then and drank greedily.

"Dishonesty is foul, a trick or a broken word is what leads to Kattegat being in the hands off people like Jorl berg," she hushed her disapproving tone so that only Bjorn could hear her, but to her surprise he merely nodded in agreement.

"Aye, you are right, a man should not go back on his word or break the trust of his brothers, but there are times men must be dishonest to keep their families safe…"

She found she could not argue with him. She had no smirking reply only a sudden wonder as to how this man was the same Bjorn she had known. Where had he been that he had learned such morals without the leash of his father?

They sat silently watching each the other over their empty cups, taking a moment to admire the feeling between them.

They were interrupted as a slave girl came to fill their cups, unceremoniously she spilled some of the ale, her eyes going wide.

"I'm so sorry master" she was pale and Hravan felt sorry for the slave girl, her eyes traveling to the soaked table in secondhand embarrassment despite the girl's station.

"It's quite alright," Bjorn had turned away to look at the girl, his eyes narrowing for a moment. The concern sheh ad felt for the girls mistakes flew away as a single claw of jealousy tugged it's way through her and she drank heavily to overburden it as the girl left.

"You are very kind to her," the accusation was in her voice though she didn't mean for her words to sound with any steel.

Bjorn shifted his weight and picked up his soaked horn with care. Drank and glanced again, towards where the slave girl had disappeared.

"Are you jealous Hravan?" He didn't look at her as he spoke, but the corner of his lips turned.

"No." She growled through a tense smile of her own.

"Of course you aren't," Bjorn had returned his intent gaze to her and he tucked in his chin and raised his brows. Her breathe didn't come easily to her as she tried to look steady, but found she was biting her lip eyes catty.

"She is just a slave," she was able to speak calmly and she watched as his jaw tightened dangerously, it had angered him to hear her say such a thing. She remembered Athelstan his family's former slave and marveled again at Bjorn's strange and strong willed opinions on such things.

"I suppose," he spoke low and without conviction, she allowed a full smile to reach her lips. Accomplishment and satisfaction jumping through her. It did not last as His hard eyes greedily flicked to her lips in the span of a fox's heartbeat.

"But there is no need to be cruel" his tone was low.  
Was he truly angry?

After several careful sips of her ale and when she'd made sure she swallowed them fully, she spoke. "Forgive me Bjorn, i do agree with you. Cruelty costs nothing, but receives only cruelty in return"...

After that the music picked up and the children were sent to bed. Rollo and Torstein and Flaknir all gathered by the back of the room by a fire and laughed loudly, merry with drink. Others danced around other fires and old men told stories of older times. All the while smoke dimmed the room and drink made it louder.

The mingling smells of sweat, sex, and smoke filled the her senses as Hravan drunkenly made her way from a small circle of girls towards her warrior friends. She raised her cup as she approached.

"Skoll!" She laughed as they all turned and raised their own horns.

"Skoll!" Rollo stood and offered her his seat. She declined with a shake of her head, braids flying.

"Oh no, I have spilled not a drop, and I have -I mean yo say- I am, keeping up just fine." She covered her mouth and tried not to burp too loudly.

"Oh yes, keeping up by your tits!" Torstein red in the face laughed at his joke while the rest of the men waited for her retort with baited breaths and grins. She shrugged in return her own cheeks rosy.

"Well since you are all lacking, you'll have to keep up Torstein." She looked down at her own chest and made a face. They all drank to that and conversation continued, in all directions until they had all slowed their drinking and all stood talking of shadows, lore, old debts, raids to come and the current bet at hand.

"It seems as though your eyes are heavy Hravan. Need another?" Flaknir's red beard was glinting like copper in the dying coals of the fire and his grey eyes gleamed as he rubbed his two silver coins together in front of him.

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, the world was not dizzy yet, but it was not gentle to her.

"Mind your own horn Flaknir. I will mind mine."

A breath on her shoulder and a chuckle made her eyes fly open and she turned, face inches from Bjorn's. He had come to join them, leaning over her so close his stubble brushed her cheek as he looked into her cup.

"Seems you could use more, your horn is almost empty, Hravan."

She took in a sharp breath as he said her name, drawn out and on the shell of her ear as he moved away. She turned and glared up into his eyes with challenge. Only before she could speak, Floki, bouncing on his heels, black tears smeared and grin bared sauntered up to the group. Fingers dancing wildly in the air.

"Empty, or waiting.." Loki's voice lilted and she turned to the wild man mouth agape, only to see he was not speaking of her, but instead held out the food of the gods to them.

"It is a night for _celebra_ tiooonn takessome." Floki took no time in handing out the pale fungi to them all and then just as quickly he was gone, her drunken state making it seem as if he had disappeared lightning quick.

She felt the weight of them in her palm and saw the others eating. With one look at Bjorn she ate them in time with him. Chewing slowly and watching him as he downed another horn of ale and took her own from her. Fingers brushing.

"I'll get more," his voice was deep and as he passed behind her, his hand trailed across her back and it felt like his hand had spread heat up and down her spine.

When she looked up Flaknir was looking at her grey eyes narrowed. She could not hold his gaze.

A haze filled not only her eyes, but her head and her hands. Time melted and slowed, Torstein's jokes, Flaknir's tales and the sound of drums and dancing music melded into one and she laughed though she was not sure why she found them so funny.

She stood up, not realizing she had sat down, and the world vaulted in the wrong direction, and only Rollo's steadying hand caught her and held her steady. She thanked him and walked to grab several logs and branches for the fire and brought them back to let it burn anew. It was beautiful, and so she danced her fingers above the flames and through them, letting the heat warn her off and she swayed with the music still laughing.

Torstein had stood, and she saw him dancing outside of the ring of the fire, lips on one woman, and hands on another. Rollo still sat, but Siggy sat with him, her hands in his beard and hair, their foreheads pressed together as they laughed drunk and flying with the food of the gods.

"Here," a hand grabbed her outstretched winding arm, and she opened her hooded eyes and stopped dancing, leaning back into whoever had grabbed her. Hravan simply smiled at them, glad for her friends love and as she thanked the gods for good company, she used the hand on her wrist to spin her around. The movement was more than she had expected and she stumbled on her own feet and rested her free hand on the chest of Bjorn who stood eyes distant, but watching her body, looking her up and down as she leaned against him.

"Here," he used his free hand to hold out their horns, both now full. She smiled and grabbed the cup and his fingers holding them both and laughing as the world seemed to rock like a boat at sea. He laughed as well, and leaned his head on hers and moved as if they were dancing together, hand in hand as the fire lit up the world around them. They spun, world tilting, eyes and mouths so full of mirth they over flowed with laughter and tears of joy.

They slowly came to a stop, though the world still spinning moved around them.

His gaze snapped to hers, holding her there for more than a second or two and his smile died. She felt it difficult to think, but could tell he was thinking very hard as he watched her, his sea blue gaze boring into hers. She noticed for the first time the flecks of green in his eyes. Heat crept up her neck, and her palms felt sweaty again. Her heart thundered in anticipation at his reaction, but to her surprise he smiled again and pulled both their hands between them.

"You have spilled them," he exclaimed and the smile that came across his face was more than the smile she had seen before as they danced or talked, it was triumphant and she knew she had lost the bet to him.

Shaking her braided head she tried to say it wasn't fair, wasn't her fault, but even when she tried to stop moving to fix him with a sure gaze, her body and his kept moving in drunken sways.

"No, no, you are.. the one who _began_ to dance with _me_ , I did not spill any-at all." She was smiling as she spoke, and she looked up through her lashes head lilting.

Bjorn looked down at her, his gaze penetrating, the one steady thing in the room was him as he pulled her closer and locked eyes with her.

"Did you not want to dance?" He was moving her, pulling her away from the fire his much larger gate unbalancing her already unsteady feet.

"No-i.. _no_?" She lifted her eyebrows in surprise as he drew ever closer to her and the wall of the great hall pressed to her back.

"So, you did want to dance?" His breath brushed her cheek as he spoke, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But instead his hand on he wrist lifted her arm carefully above her head, his fingers warm against her skin. His other hand dropped his horn at their feet and lifted the other horn to place it in the hand raised above her head and he lifted her arm ever higher till she was pinned against him and the wall, her trapped hand to the side of both their heads, tiredly holding the half full horn of ale.

"What're you doing Bjorn?" She felt her breath catching in her throat and the tension it created trickled into her belly like cold water.

"I am winning." He tightened his grip on her wrist and pressed his body flush against hers, shifting her arm away from them. She gaped as the horn tilted and threatened to spill the contents inside.

"No, no, that is _not_ fair" she was still smiling, but her mind was full of his scent and breathe, the way his muscular body was pressing into hers and how even still, against the wall he was a head taller than her. She found herself, eyes hazy and world still spinning around them, looking at the linked chain on his chest.

"I do not want to be fair", he tightened his grip again and they both turned, cheek to cheek to watch as weakly she spilled the ale in a trickle onto the ground beside them. It was his fault she had spilled it, but it spilled by her hand nonetheless. She smiled bitterly, then laughed wryly, feeling his own laugh echo deeply through his chest as he leaned into her and she into him, drunken and the world was full of dancing fire and shadows.

But then she was gasping as he forcefully pulled her head up. His hand twinning in her hair making her look up too him. His eyes were wild and not at all drunk enough.

" _I win"_ his words were sharp, his gaze sharper, and she got lost in his eyes. Frozen she swore in that intrancing look he gave her, she saw Odin himself. The gods reflected in his intensity.

Then like a slap to the face he pulled away laughing at her, his footsteps dizzying as he swung about arms in the air in his triumph. The fire behind him split in her vision and she felt her knees go weak as the room spun and spun forever.

She closed her eyes.

The winds outside blew and screamed, but inside the fires crackled, smoke filled her lungs, and her body shivered with the sound of drums and music. In the darkness she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled, she was flying with the gods and drunk like a man, no a woman.

"Hey, hey," her eyes flew open and she found she had slid down the wall and was being pulled up be strong arms.

"I win, but are you giving up?," she liked the way the fire danced on his face and she felt her feet carry her so she was leaning against him again. He felt strong and she wanted to feel more.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," she felt his hands pressing into the small of her back and his fingertips swirling over the skin above her skirt. He was swaying with her, so she gripped his shirt tightly and pulled herself up so that she could press her lips to his ear.

"I will never say that you have won until you beat me fairly Bjorn." She hissed, hoping he would take the challenge. Wanting to feel more of him, wanting to know more of him.

He lifted her and was pulling her away from the fire feet unsteady as he growled at her and she soon found they were outside, the wind cold and his lips hot as they pressed against her neck and his leg pressed between her thighs.

"I will win when you call out my name," He was kissing along her jaw and his hands were fumbling drunkenly under her shirt, his nails scraping down her shoulder blades and spine.

"I will not play fair," she challenged and he tried to kiss her, but she bit him, tasting blood. He growled again and his hips ground against hers, her head falling back in a gasp.

She saw the stars and the cloudless night was bright with their light.

She closed her eyes to feel him better,

and when she opened them again she was inside on furs, her hair and braids splayed out above her head in a halo as the candlelight flickered. She noticed for a moment how drunk she was and thought it over for what felt like an eternity before she noticed Bjorn face so close to hers and he was lying beside her his eyes glazed over as he watched her. Then she felt his body tangled with hers. Noticed his arm around her and that his shirt had been cast away. She felt him pull her hips to his, she moaned scratching at his broad shoulders. He rested on one arm trying to undo the binding on her breasts, but gave up chuckled drunkenly as he leaned into her his cheek to hers and body heavy on her. She pressed against him, one leg linking over his before she had trouble breathing from his weight.

"Sorry.." He was drunkenly kissing her neck again, before he leaned off of her and pulled her to him with strong arms, his eyes closing as he hid his face in her hair.

"You..you haven't won.." she felt heavy, warm and all of him was gentle and yet wild against her freed skin. He felt like a giant under her. He moved her with each breath and his arms wrapped tightly around her were safe.

He hummed in a reply and she sleepily bit his upper arm where she rested against him. He groaned and his hand wrapped in her hair again pulling it tight, until his hand relaxed and his breathing slowed to match hers...

The next morning Hravan awoke to find she was alone.

 _To be continued..._

Hi ya'll! Finally uploading this, wrote it months ago, but that's life for yeah

Hope you enjoyed...


End file.
